The Story of Blaire Blaze Jones
by ADagAvenger
Summary: The story re-told in my original character's view, from a prequel up to the movie's end. This is the story of "Blue" Jones' sister... Interested? Well, read.
1. Starting At The Beginning

_Author's Note: First off, of course I do not own "Sucker Punch" or any of its related affiliates, though you have no idea how much I wish I did. Then this story would turn into a prequel movie... Yes, this seems unrelated to the events of Sucker Punch for now, but it will eventually reach that point. This is a story, after all, not just another piece of lover's fanfiction… Though, I admit, it will get to that point in its own due time, over the course of this story. Please, just enjoy this as is. I promise it gets a whole lot better~_

So you want vital information first? Okay.

My full name is Blaire Blaze Jones. Silly name, I know, but my big brother, Blue, had named me… We'll get back to him in time. I'm female, if you couldn't tell the obviousness in my name, and… To be honest here, I'm lesbian. Something that will make sense after you read this part of the story, at least … I'm twenty-four, and I was born on a perfect Sunday morning. It was the twentieth day, on the third week of April; Palm Sunday. Don't know if it means much of anything, but I suppose it holds significance, being one of the Lord's son's last days an all: the day Jesus Christ went to Jerusalem before the events of Easter… I don't think it's necessary to tell you all, but I've stood at five feet and four inches tall since I was fifteen years old. I possess pale, lightly freckled skin, with a touch of a good-natured tan, barely wavy black hair whose tips just touch the small of my back. Oh, and no bangs; I hacked them off with a pair of scissors when I was two because I hated them, and they never grew back properly to cover my forehead, just slipping to the side like the rest of my hair. Finally, I have what people always described to be "chocolate brown" eyes. The overall ensemble is an appearance resembling my own mother.

Alright, so I guess, if I'm going to start somewhere, I might as well start at the beginning, right? It always seems to be the best spot, and going in chronological order seems ideal, or you all will just get lost… You see, my parents were the ones a child would pray for at night to have, for they were the ones that practically could only come from dreams of some sort: loving and kind, ever-so-patient, understanding when things would sound like nonsense, and always tending to needs; only ever treating their children when they rightfully deserve it. Before I ever roamed this earth, my big brother was here. Named Brandon Benjamin Jones, he was called "Blue" because, rare enough, he possessed dark steel blue eyes strangely complimented by his slick and straight black hair and almost deathly pale, but still living, skin. He hardly even looked like he belonged against us, but he was, and he thoroughly enjoyed being special. He always had been the bold, charming, and most expressive member of the family. He was caring and just as lovingly kind as my parents, though sometimes it would be a bit much. He had this possessive little aura about him; didn't make it easy for him to share his things.

When I arrived, he was absolutely delighted to be there to greet me, though I was fussing quite a bit as I was adjusting to the new surroundings that were not my mother's womb anymore. My parents gave him permission to name me, and he practically jumped at wanting my first name to be "Blaire". It was the name of his only pet, a cat, that ran away only the week before, and I had reminded him of how much the feline had been a handful for everyone. Then, he walked over to me, and we made eye contact for the very first time in our life. After what seemed like ages, he looked up at my mother, a grin on his face, and wanted my middle name to be "Blaze", for he said he saw, behind those brown orbs, a fire; a spark, filled with the ethereal want to explore the world.

And, indeed, it seemed he was right about both things. I was a bit of a mess to keep up with, a little rebel from the day I began to walk, and even more so when I was able to talk. For example, the day I cut off my bangs… I also was a wanderer. Every time we went into the busy city named Fort Wayne, only a ten minute drive from our house, I'd always be found at one of my two favorite spots. One's a small park with a lake, the water never seeming to evaporate in the summer and cool enough to swim in, and always looking so calm and serene in the winter when the ice freezes the environment, good enough to ice-skate upon… The second place? Well, actually, there has always has been a carnival, run by official workers who spend their time operating the place, picked out by the city council and mainly containing generously humorous people. The place was a haven for kids, adults, and couples, especially on a Friday or Saturday night. The lights, sounds, colors… All of it was a sight so thrilling and wantonly loved.

One day, when I was only about eight years old, I had decided to wander off again while my family went to the bank. The carnival, being the closest place, was where I wanted to go anyway, because I wanted to take a ride on the new Ferris wheel that now loomed grandly, a part of the skyline, taking along Billy since he was my responsibility, and he'd never been to the carnival just yet… Oh! I never told you about Billy. My mistake… His real name being William Baron Jones, he's four years younger than me. He has dirty blond hair, fair freckled skin, and curious little hazel-green eyes; a mirror image of my father, except for the fact that he currently has a baby face and stunted growth. Only standing at five feet and six inches, which really isn't much for a twenty-year-old male… Anyway, after riding the attraction, which was a wonderful thing; being one-hundred feet in the air in a secure metal pod-shaped room with you and up two, even three, other people, Blue found us as we walked out of the carnival. He looked purely terrified, his eyes widened, and dark red splotches on his fairly new white linen collared shirt. I asked why there seemed to be ketchup stains on it, unknowing of the substance, but it only caused a look of despair and deep worry to cross his face. That's when he told me: there had been a violent bank robbery… And my parents were amongst the number of casualties. He was relieved himself to have made it out after being held hostage at gun-point, and wouldn't stop running until he found us. It was a gift that he knew my favorite places…

I wouldn't stop crying. It happened almost night and day for a week before they were reserved for only at night, always when I had nightmares, which was frequent for our short stay still in the now-quieter house. The officials allowed us to live, with the help of a nanny to temporarily take care of us, for a month while we waited. We only had one other relative: our mother's father, and, therefore, our grandfather, Thomas Aaron Travers. A strong man mentally, emotionally, and even physically for his elderly age, he was a retired military general before resorting to becoming a cross-country bus driver. But, once he heard that he'll have three children to look after, he changed his job to only being a fourteen-hour shift going between Indiana, where we live, and Vermont, that he only drove every other day… With snowy-white hair that always looked so perfect for him, wrinkled but tough skin, lively brown eyes hidden by black square-framed glasses, and the most knowledgeable and understanding face, he became a great guardian for us, always giving advice and little jokes through them. We had the times of our lives there, we barely kept track of time between school, having friends, and all the knick-knacks in life that made it enjoyable. Even when Blue left for college, it wasn't bad. Even when I graduated from school early, only at sixteen, and left for college as well, it wasn't bad for Billy and Grandpa; they got along just fine in my absence.

Soon enough, it was my birthday. My eighteenth one, in fact. The morning of, we had a bit of a breakfast party, and Blue even came by from college to spend the whole day with us. He was currently studying to be a medical technologist so that he could be of help in the hospitals, since it became a goal of his in "redemption" of sorts for his regrets of not being by our parents' side and trying to stop the robbers. I, as well, was on a similar path, though, for me, it was in the field of psychology, for I love helping people, and had a good personality to boot... When Billy went away to school and Grandpa having been gone working, not to be back until a bit after billy, we hung out together at the carnival, having fun and all that stuff. He even got me a big, one-foot-tall stuffed teddy bear. The only thing different now was that we both had a couple of beers. Not enough to be completely drunk, but we weren't sober either… When we got home, there was still an hour before Billy would get home, soon after to be followed up by Grandpa, and we were bored. I decided to go up to my room and study for an upcoming test, when Blue lumbered in. He had this foreign look in his eyes; something I've never seen before in hardly anybody else… A look of lust. He came up to me and started whispering sweet nothings, his breath hot, causing the alcoholic content in it to mingle in the air sourly. I tried to shove him away, but that made him angry, and caused him to push me down roughly as he got on top of me. I started kicking, screaming, anything to stop him… That's when Billy entered the room. I yelled at him to call the cops before kicking Blue in the groin, where I knew it would hurt the most… I tried to run as fast as I could, but slipped and fell in the hallway. He got on top of me again and just began touching and teasing me everywhere. It was horrifying. When he began to slip off his trousers, the police managed to arrive and take him away… This was the point at which I swore I would never let a man touch me again.

All he was given was the charge of assault and attempted rape. That, alone, though, got him five years in jail, though I knew it was an injustice. He lied his way into getting much less years in jail than he should… Soon enough, the nightmares began to stir again. One tragedy within twenty years' of one's life is enough. But two drove me insane… No sooner than a week later, I was sent by my grandfather to an all-girl mental institute under the conditions that I was beginning to suffer hallucinations and traumas, causing me to be unable to function properly in social situations. The name of the institute? Why, the then newly established Lennox House located in Brattleboro, Vermont. Grandpa knew the location well enough, and took me there himself on his next shift, even stopping by the place to drop me off and bid his good-byes.

That's where things just begin for me.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here are the ties: Blue, Blaire, and Billy (better known as the to-be "Tommy Soldier" that people know from the second "world at war" scene and ending scene) are siblings. Grandpa Thomas is actually the Wise Man, if you can't recognize him from the description and job he has. Please read and send me your reviews! By the way, yes I like these twists and turns._


	2. Meeting Belle, I Mean, Blondie

_Author's Note: Dear me… Here comes the love interest of the main character in this story. And yes, you all know who she is… Enjoy._

Ah, how do I begin to describe Blondie? Well, she was the first person I met, you know, aside from Doctor Gorski, of course, and became the love of my life in the long run… Her real name is Annabelle Aponi Honeve; a name of Native American descent, if I remember correctly, and it just sounds so beautiful to me, though she hates it. Her nickname when I met here had been "Belle", but it quickly changed to "Blondie" when I started calling her that. She was born in the evening of February fourteenth, and is currently twenty-one years old. By the way, that's right; she was born on Saint Valentine's Day. Another thing she hates about herself. With a height of five feet and five inches, just that bare inch difference, she possesses such beautifully tanned skin, no doubt from the fact that she is rooted from that same Native American descent and all, that made me jealous at some points, and has long black hair with whispers of waviness like my own that comes down just to the bottom of her shoulder blades, though is usually held in a perfectly messy updo unless she's going to bed. Ah, but her eyes… She has such adorable black pools for eyes that, not even once, came to my head as intimidating, as most dark eyes did to me… So, I met her almost as soon as I entered the mental institute, just minutes after arriving. At that time, she was only fifteen, but she still looked just as amazing then as she does to me now…

I was one of the first twenty patients to enter the halls of the Lennox House, which was created by an esteemed Polish therapist. There wasn't much staff at the time, only a few orderlies that doubled as nurses, a janitor coined "CJ" for whatever reason, a rather rotund cook who had been kicked out of the military, and one person to keep records of everyone. As soon as I entered, I felt in my gut that I wouldn't like being here, and I felt like I was a freak immediately. There were a bunch of hallways to the sides, but I was first brought out to what the orderlies had called the "theater". It was a socializing room filled with gray square tables and just-as-gray chairs out on a concrete floor. Even the few scattered patients here, all girls since this was a female-only institution, wore gray dresses with gray knee-high socks and little black slip-ons. Apparently, not much color was allowed in here… The only colorful thing was up front. Literally, it was a theater stage of sorts, but one that was meant for patients reenact their worst nightmares or their past before everyone in order to, I guessed, show that they weren't afraid of them anymore or something like that. The wood of the stage was a deep, dark brown, the curtains a musty crimson and the scenery was that of a bedroom, bed in the middle facing a shelf with assorted little decorations. The colors of the bed and wallpaper were a bit of a disgusting shade of yellow and white… A girl, probably a few years younger than me, was currently sitting on the bed, back facing away from me.

There was a lady sitting at a long rectangular table, a large and exotic-looking tape player meant for large reels to be played on. The woman herself was tall and thin, though did carry a lady-like air of elegance about her. She had deep, almost dyed, red hair held in a tight bun, poring black eyes sheltered by doctorial half-framed glasses for reading, and smooth, clean white skin decorated by a female black suit with white blouse under and a black matching pencil skirt. Walking up to me, she gave the most warming and charming of smiles as she introduced herself as "Doctor Vera Gorski" in such a thick European accent. I automatically knew it was she who ran the place... Compared to the surroundings, she seemed the liveliest, which was a bad thing in my eyes. She explained to me that the theater is where patients who surpass private sessions would come to attempt to relive their traumas in order to get past that point and, hopefully, succeed further on their path to recovery. I couldn't help but think that it must be something unique to this place; a strange technique to treatment around here. I was still interested in psychology at the time, but never heard of all of this… So weird… Doctor Gorski looked back and called out to the girl on stage, saying, "Come here, Belle! I want you to take this one on a tour, please." She furrowed her brow a bit to show she meant it.

With that, the female on the stage stood up and, running a hand through her hair to sweep it back, walked down the side and came up to us. She gave off a friendly smile as she said, "Hi. I'm Annabelle, but it's just 'Belle' for short~" She seemed naturally sociable in nature, even, if I say so myself, a bit flirtatious…

I looked at her and said, a bit of a frog caught in my throat, "I'm Blaire."

She nodded, repeating my name. Wow. I'd never heard it sound sweeter than that. She started walking away, then looked back, beamed, waving a hand as she said, "Come one, everything will be okay."

God, she was too lovely to pass up, even then. I nodded my head silently and followed along, my own new uniform feeling so weird and uncomfortable with its irritating fabric. But, hey, it was better than nothing at all, right? Meanwhile, it seemed it suited and complimented Belle's features.

As we walked away, she gestured towards the tables and chairs, starting on the tour: "Alright, so this is just where the patients; us, come whenever we feel like not being cooped in our rooms the whole time… So, trust me, there are more people here than it seems at the moment." She walked onto the stage, having to go back and lightly drag me up there with a giggle, and continued: "And this is the theater, where we express events in our past to the Doctor that got us here." She kept holding my hand as we walked backstage, where a large studio-like room lay. "This is where group therapy's held… Ooh, I hope you get put with me! You see, I'm all alone, so I have to join other dormitory groups for this part of the day. It's not fun, really…" She gestured to a wall leading to a small room. "And that's Gorski's office. You'll go there for private sessions. That's usually the worst… She likes being thorough on information." She still never let go of my hand. That's about the only thing I really noted… She had such small hands compared to mine. And they were soft, as well as nimble. Mine were a bit short for me as a female, and were calloused from my years of wandering and playing, which consisted of doing a great deal of exploring, especially in the park back then when I'd climb trees and dig around every now and then. I didn't dare say a word about it, for I liked the way our fingers entwined.

We were walking across the room towards a door when she suddenly tripped over practically nothing, causing the both of us to fall. When we came to our senses, my eyes were the first to widen. So I landed on top of her. That was to be assumed, since she was the one that took me down with her. But the position was a bit… Compromising. I was on my knees, my right hand holding me up, while my left hand, which was the one holding onto her right hand, was still curled about her fingers tightly, still jarred from the movement. The elbow of that arm was down, causing me to lean towards her… Meanwhile, Blondie was under me, her legs spread out a bit as one of my knees was between them, her left hand crooked a bit to go around my right hand, as her right arm was up a bit, touching my own arm from hand to elbow … A pink blush crossed her cheeks, and she gave off a weak smile as she squeaked, "Sorry."

I couldn't stifle my own embarrassed laughter, which was awkward considering we were face-to-face. I lightly commented, "If you happen to continue to trip, at this rate, I'll be calling you 'Blondie'…" I didn't know what I was doing, but, out of the spur of the moment, I gently stroked her cheek with my free right hand before using it to prop me up and away from her, sitting by her side as she sat up as well. We looked down at our entwined fingers at the same time and, with a shared giggle, we let go.

She turned to me, the blush still very apparent, and sighed, "You know, I would love that nickname so much better than my own name… I hate that name of mine."

"Annabelle? But it sounds so cute."

"I don't want to be cute," she said, a slight tone of irritation in it as she looked down at her lap, her hands meeting only to twiddle as she started to admit, "I mean, I just don't want to come off as being so… Girly. I don't like it… All my life, I've been used and judged by my gender. I'd rather have a name that says: 'I'm spunky and possibly dangerous. Fear me.'" She gave off a quiet chuckle, which I joined.

"Alright… I'll call you 'Blondie' for now on. I'll bet it'll start catching on."

She looked up at me. Those eyes were irresistible as she grinned, "Thanks…" Her blush began to reform again, but went away as she broke our gaze, standing up, a cough coming from her throat, though I knew it was fake. "Let's, um, finish the tour, shall we?"

* * *

><p>After the tour, I was taken to Doctor Gorski for my first private session. Blondie was right; most uncomforting in the world. It was just us speaking and an annoying tempo-thing or whatever Gorski called it that just kept ticking slowly. It was too slow to be a second, but too quick to even be two. It felt like it was extremely off-beat with some hidden rhythm in my head, though it was probably my own heart beating as the Polish woman began to probe me off all my tragedies. Other than my parents' death and Blue's attempt to rape me, all I had left was when I lost Billy one day at the grocery store. That had given me a near-heart attack… Good thing was that it only lasted an hour, and then it was time for me to go. The doctor led me to one of the dormitories where, as Blondie had predicted, was with only her. There were ten beds, and the older woman explained that I'll be part of therapy group A-3. "O-okay, thanks." The woman smiled and said that dinner will be soon, then bedtime.<p>

I walked over, claiming a bed to the right of Blondie as she stood up. She went over and, spontaneously, hugged me. "This is great. I finally have someone to talk to instead of a wall every night…"

I laughed, "Oh, really? And what if I fall asleep?"

"I'll kick you until you wake back up."

"Violent much?"

"Very." She let go of our embrace and a look of concern crossed her face. "So… It's been on the back of my mind, but- … How did you end up here? You don't seem like anybody crazy to me or anything. No offense." She sat down at the edge of her bed.

I followed and looked to her a bit hesitantly. "Well… First thing was that my parents died unexpectedly while I wandered away from them with my little brother. And then my big brother, Blue, tried to rape me while he was drunk… Yeah…" I looked down and away, feeling the shame growing in me as the last words left my lips.

I felt her presence sit beside me and place a hand on mine. Perhaps it was coincidence, but they were the same hands that had held onto each other so well just hours ago. She spoke softly, "That's nothing to be so ashamed about… At least you didn't kill your parents after being so angry at them… That's what I did."

I looked up and at her. Her eyes were so full of sorrow. Regret. Hurting like I haven't been able to feel, though I've felt hurting that is almost equally as bad. Now I just wanted to make her feel better. I didn't know how, though. I've never felt such close affection in the longest time. Sure, Grandpa hugged me, as well as Billy, but nothing much more. I remember faintly my parents holding me close for such long periods of time, and kissing me on the forehead. I remember Blue do that a few times-

"Dinner, you two." It was one of the orderlies who appeared at the door, his voice gruff, making us practically jump.

* * *

><p>Dinner was, apparently fettuccine alfredo, though it absolutely did not look like it. In fact, it looked like a bunch of yellow flatworms were wiggling and burying themselves in wet, white sand of some sort. As I took my first bite of it, it was cold and slimy. Not the best thing to eat, but at least they took the thought of creating meals instead of feeding us slop like pigs or something.<p>

Now it was bedtime. Nothing to glorify about it. We didn't even have clothes to change into pajamas or anything. We just slipped under the covers of our beds, talked for a while about the events of today with some quietly shared laughs until Blondie was the first to drift off into sleep. I closed my eyes and, soon after, followed. But I didn't know I would be opening them again…

The nightmares started up. At first, everything about it was good, and my family was out in town. Then, I wandered off, going through streets with Billy by my side… Bam. Everything turned sadistic and red, and Blue came towards us, his whole figure as red as the background, the splotches of blood on his shirt now black instead. I began to whimper, tossing and turning in my bed a bit violently. Then, it just got worse as Blue himself turned towards just me. We were older now, and his eyes were taking on that look of lust and want again. Billy was gone like he hadn't ever been there. I found myself crawling into a far corner as my big brother got closer and closer to me.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open as I felt someone slip beside me in my bed. The warm body alone made me tense, though I relaxed as my vision adjusted to meet the person's gaze. It was Blondie, her dark pupils looking up at mine, her hair now down and tickling my arms slightly, though it wasn't the thing that made me nervous. Instead, they were the butterflies in my stomach. "I heard you mumble and begin to move around a lot like something bad was happening, so I thought I should comfort you…" Her voice was meek again, soaked now in concern and worry.

A tired grin crossed my face. "Thanks." That was all I could say, though I think she could feel how badly now that I wanted someone to be there for me right now. I didn't want to return to that dream at all, especially not while she was around. I felt my cheeks warm, and was thanking the heavens that it was dark. I felt her shift as she picked up the covers and wrapped it around herself as well, and we just laid there, looking at each other until her eyes grew heavy. Her head rolled a bit forward, meeting my collarbone. As I'd thought before, she was just absolutely adorable… I leaned my head down, letting my eyes close as well, and could feel her move a bit towards me, as if wanting to absorb and take away my pain.

To say the least, I didn't have another bad dream after that night upon the arrival of the institute. And, if it even started to occur, Blondie would tuck with me to ease it all away. I knew I deeply wanted to forget about my past, and she was there to make sure that, at least, I temporarily do until the next morning.

If there was one thing I lovingly took from my big brother, it's being protective.

Many days afterward were mostly spent talking to each other, though, when people were first assigned jobs to help keep the House clean, we were given kitchen duty. Needless to say, we had our share of laughs messing with the chef, though he knew we were just kidding at that, and, at the end of the shift, he'd always be found shaking his head bitterly. We definitely were bonding and all that. But, inside my gut, I knew both of us shared some kind of feeling. Something beyond this wild and crazy friendship between, of all people, lunatics stuck at a mental institute. As the days passed, I could see a certain glow in her eyes, like Blue once saw in me when I was just born. There was a fire within hers, but it was for a more compassionate reason. And I understood and shared it as she began to grow on me a bit too close to be just "sisters", like Doctor Gorski would call us. No… As I reflect on it, it was the early stages of us getting hit by Cupid's arrow. Getting bit by the love bug. All of that, and more.

_Author's Note: Sorry to say, but that's it for this chapter. Yes, this is back when Blondie wasn't Blondie; she was just a little girl wanting to get to that bad-ass young woman that she constantly pictures in her mind. She's only fifteen, people, please remember that little factor. She'll change as she gets older, don't worry… Please review! Thanks._


	3. The Arrival Of Two Sisters

_Author's Note: May I just say… In comes the Dynamic Duo! It'll take place a year in the future after Blaire's arrival. After all, I don't think you all want me to drabble on and on about the two's relationship over the course of a whole year and all… Or do you? Anyway, this is for the sake of moving things along. Enjoy… But beware; there is a big bit of sadness in this chapter. You might cry._

Let's start off with the older of the two, I guess… Let's see… Oh. This one's real name is Sarah Kayleigh Caitrone, but is better known as "Sweet Pea" for how much she cares for her sister as well, as we grew to know each other time, the rest of our group. She was like the motherly figure and the strongest-willed members. She was born on December twenty-first; the Winter Solstice, and is now twenty-three years old. She is one of a few females I've ever known to surpass my height, standing at five feet and eight inches tall. Aside from clear and well-tanned Caucasian skin, she's got slightly-dirty but golden blond hair that ripples in waves from the top of her head all the way down to the middle of her back, which, to my delight, is kept down. She always looked better that way than the few times she does put it up… And her eyes. They are a hazel color, but with drops of a faint green hue in it every once in a while to mix things up. To say that it's interesting is to be saying the least. They reminded me of the forests of the park I used to roam when I was that innocent little child in my past.

And then there's Sweet Pea's sister, Raquel Reese Caitrone. Now she was another person, like Blondie, who didn't like her name, and so I modified it, when I met her, into "Rocket". Plus, it rather did compliment her appearance and personality, as I soon found out later on… You see, aside from her pale skin that was almost as white as a sheet compared to her sister and even myself, she possessed such fiery strawberry blond hair that she always had raggedly cut in a tomboy sort of look. Her eyes are of a friendly and loving dark green, though sometimes would shift to a misty gray, as if she were dreaming with her eyes open. She was born on the first day of April; April Fool's Day. I still wonder if there's a real joke to that, for I think it's just a pretty coincidence that she was born on such a day of mockery.

It had been almost a complete since I had joined the House on that week after my now-unluckily fated birthday. I was getting used to everything and everyone as people came and went. I was thankful that it was possible for people to get better after entering this place; it gave me hope that I would be able to leave at some point. We'd both changed since my first day, of course. I'd become confident as I got used to being here, as well as open-minded, more truthful, yet wearily observant and protective of the developing female I now held closely in my heart whom was turning into a mischievous and tough-seeming woman that still held all the same sweetness and loyalty to me. She always liked ending up in the spotlight at the institute as long as it was on her for the right reasons; not for tripping again. Blondie and I were at the theater just having finished our dinner, watching a one of the other group of girls begin to fight when, on that rainy Friday evening, a couple of orderlies practically had to drag in two young women inside. Their hair was matted and soaked from the weather, their skin filled with scattered goose-bumps. Though they had differences in appearance, the general shaping of their figures and the way the taller of the two held tightly onto the shorter definitely took on the connection that they were related, and, most likely, were sisters. I felt pity for their current states, and wanted to fetch a towel or blanket, but I was unable to move with the tense air now in the room. I felt Blondie's hand slowly slide next to mine, feeling her fingers shape perfectly into the gaps between mine as we could only watch the two newcomers… The hand-holding, by now, was a quirk we both shared.

Madam Gorski came out from backstage and, gasped, looking at the two. "Why vasn't I alerted zat we have new patients?"

One of the orderlies spoke up grimly, "Ma'am, we found them outside. They had been dropped off by someone, left there at our doorstep. They came with a letter bearing, I think, the information you need about these kids."

A look of pity flickered upon the therapist's face. She came down, shooing the orderlies away, and had them brought back to the recesses of, probably, her office, making sure to be light and careful about them. They seemed like they've had one hell of a time before getting here. The younger one looked at us, worry in her eyes, and I gave off a weak smile, mouthing silently, "I promise, everything will be okay."

She smiled back at me gratefully before her older sibling looked down at her and began to wipe off the loose drops of water running down her brow.

When they'd left the room, me and Blondie, along with a few other people, went back to our respective dormitories, our footsteps lightly tapping the tiled floors, not a word spoken... It was still a wonder why we were the only ones here still in our dorm of A3. They didn't seem to have good organization skills or something. We closed the door as soon as we arrived and sat at our beds. Blondie was first to pipe up with: "Geez… I hope they'll be okay… I mean, to be abandoned like that by, perhaps, people you love?"

I noted the sadness and worry in her eyes. They were just the same as when she'd told me about how she ended up here, except in the more sympathetic manner. "Yeah. I know what you mean… Hey, did you see the little girl's face? It seemed like she was carrying the burden, while the older girl was just shielding the world from her."

"Hey, I noticed that, too." Blondie's eyes looked downward, a hand propping up her chin while her elbow based upon her lap as she gave it a bit of thought. Slowly, she then said, "Maybe she's carrying a guilty conscience?"

I arched a curious brow, asking, "And what makes you think that?"

Before an answer could even be given the chance to arrive, the door of the dormitory creaked open, and we looked to find that the two girls, now much drier, though still being escorted by Gorski, right before us. Gorski smiled and began to introduce us to the two, "Girls…" She gestured towards the older one first, "Zis is Sarah, and ze other is her little sister, Raquel." She then pointed to me first and said, "Zat's Blaire, and her friend over zere is Belle…" Blondie formed a small pout crossed her face, causing the doctor to correct herself, "I'm sorry. Call her 'Blondie'. She likes zat better."

The little one, Raquel looked up at the doctor and asked, "Can I have a nickname, too? I don't like mine…" Her head burrowed against Sarah's side. She was a bit shy.

Gorski smiled, "Why don't you ask Blaire? She came up with Blondie's."

Raquel looked at me, then at Gorski as she grinned, "Okay!"

Gorski couldn't help but chuckle. I commented quietly to Blondie, "Aw, she looks just as innocent as you did in my eyes on the first day." Blondie blushed, but kicked me gentle just under my knee. I winced, giggling, "Okay, okay… I get it."

Gorski left the room, leaving the four of us to our devices. Raquel went up to me, and I couldn't help but notice that boyish head of red hair come across the room. She looked towards me and said, "You got any suggestions of what to call me?"

I laughed, and then took a moment, a quizzical look on my face. Then, as I got an idea for one, I gave off a roguish smile as I lightly ruffled her hair, asking, "How about… Rocket? You like that one?"

She nodded, "That works! It kind of makes me sound tough."

The newly-named Rocket gave off a laugh, and I couldn't help but glance at Blondie as I said, "Really? That really reminds me of somebody…"

She went over to her sister, who had decided to claim a bed along an adjoining wall, asking, "Are you still going to go by 'Sweet Pea', sis?"

Sarah shushed her sister. It clearly looked like she didn't want to be here. It was going with Blondie's theory. She looked to me, a slightly embarrassed smile there, though there was an attempt of controlling it on her face, "Sorry. My mother calls me that, and it stuck with Raquel- I mean, Rocket."

I mused, "Really? I never had a nickname. Though, I think, my own name's original enough as is… If not that one, then my middle name does the trick: Blaze."

Rocket giggled, "That sounds like a cool name, too."

I chuckled, "It's alright… I prefer 'Blaire' better… 'Blaze' brings back too many memories." My vision dropped, and I realized I seemed a bit embarrassed. I felt Blondie's gaze look to me, but I didn't want to return it. My head was stuck again in those memories, though, at least, it wasn't in my sleep and during a nightmare. This time, it took a more somber tone, now that I was actually thinking back to it.

Rocket and Sarah noticed the change of tone in the room. Sarah stood up, walking over quietly, and sat by my side. Today, I can understand now why she's the strongest of them all, though I didn't know it then… She wrapped her arm around me and let my head lean on her shoulder as I gave off a broken, shuddering sigh. She gave off a most comforting smile as she said, "You guys can call me 'Sweet Pea'. I don't mind it all too much… Plus, Rocket probably will anyway, and I don't want to cause confusion."

Blondie sat at my other side and her hand ghosted over the back of mine. My own hand automatically lifted and our palms met, fingers embracing fingers, my fading calluses against her smooth skin. I managed to pry myself off of Sweet Pea and nodded, though it was a bit absently. I then muttered, "You two should probably go to bed. I just want to go the bathroom for a few minutes." I began to stand up.

Blondie, still holding my hand, added, "I'll go with her. Get some rest, alright? I'm sure you've been through enough without us adding to it…"

My smile was weak as we tip-toed down the hallway to the bathroom. I let go of our grip together and went over to a sink, letting the water run as I got my hands together to gather some of it and splash it on my face. Secretly, I was letting tears run with it, but I didn't want to seem obvious. Blondie looked to me sympathetically as she stood by the door, the side of figure against the wooden frame.

Of all people, Doctor Gorski showed up behind Blondie. She gave off a politely surprised look, then noticed me. She quietly called me out, telling Blondie to go back to bed. I felt suspicion creep towards me as I walked out to where the therapist waited. She looked at me up and down before asking, "Are you alrigh', dear?" I simply nodded, and she went on: "Listen… I think zat you are ready to leave here. You are the best-recovered patient I've ever had, Blaire, and I think you deserve it."

I genuinely was shocked, my eyes widening. "B-but… I don't want to leave anymore. What about Blondie? And Sweet Pea, and Rocket? Those sisters just arrived and everything, and, suddenly, I'm leaving?" I was a bit angry at her that she would decide to put something like this on my shoulders, especially on such a bad moment.

"I'm sorry. But I really do think you'll be just fine now… But, if you're so willing to return…" A glint could be seen come through her eyes, past those glasses of hers as she spoke slowly but clearly, "I vas told by your grandfather that you vere studying to be a psychologist. Zere's zis loophole, you see. During your senior year in college, instead of attending any classes, you can train with a certified doctor. Whether zey are citizen or not has never been included…"

She knew about my wants to be a psychologist. And she knew how I could come back? I, on an impulse, hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem, really. You can come here and be a nurse. I'll even put you with group A-3, if you'd like zat… Plus, I wouldn't mind having a personal assistant who can understand my terminology against all the other staff." She returned my gesture, a chuckle escaping her lips. "I know you still will have to be gone for a year before you can come back… But it's better than two."

I let go, shaking my head, "It's better than not coming back at all… Did you already speak about this to Grandpa?"

She nodded, "He's coming here before breakfast. Seven in the morning. I want to meet you before the gate so we can head out together and I will hand you off."

Something blocked the way of me gulping as I gasped, "S-so soon? Oh, no…"

Gorski looked understanding. "I know. But he said he won't be available any other time after that. He says his schedule has been busy recently."

I nodded slowly, "I understand…"

* * *

><p>I awoke at about six in the morning, slipping silently from my covers before arranging them. I saw, at the foot of my bed, that I was left with a paper, pen, and envelope. I had to hand it to the doctor; she understood my pain for this process. I spent the time writing a well-thought out letter filled with my heartfelt regards to my three companions, signed with a simple but sweet 'I love you', meant more especially for Blondie, though it was shared respectfully to Rocket and Sweet Pea as well. I may have only known the other two so shortly, but that didn't mean they were to be left out… I folded the paper and slipped it into the envelope, slipping the tab inside instead of actually sealing it. From there, I went over to Blondie. She looked angelic laying there, a gentle smile ghosting her lips. Unlike me, she always has good dreams, though I never knew what they were of. I managed to slip the letter under one of her hands before weaving a few fingers through her hair to stroke some of the ebony locks from her face. Tenderly, I left a kiss on her closest cheek, whispering, "I promise I'll be back in a year, to this very day. You can bet on it."<p>

"Blaire?"

I almost jumped, though I kept myself controlled as I slipped from being near Blondie. Turning, I found that it was Sweet Pea. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. If it had been Rocket, I would've almost cried to see her expression if I would be forced to tell her that I'm leaving.

Sweet Pea's eyes looked at me in an understanding manner as she spoke softly, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

I looked down and away. "Doctor Gorski told me last night in the bathroom… I'm sorry." I went towards her, a pitiful excuse of a smile on my face now.

She just answered simply, "It's okay. I'm glad for you."

I looked towards Rocket and Blondie. Then, turning back to Sweet Pea, I said, "Hey. I just ask one thing from you… Please look out for the both of them. I'm going to go back to school, but, in a year, I'll be here again as an intern to Gorski… She promises that I'll be with you guys again, but as a nurse instead of a patient."

For the first time, I saw a real smile on Sweet Pea's face. "That's great. I'm sure Blondie will understand then, in due time."

I looked back towards her a bit longingly. All those feelings left unsaid. All those motions and actions that could've let to a lot of things, just dropping dead in the dust. My affections, gone in the wind. I added quietly, "Show her that I love her, will you?"

Sweet Pea's brows twitched, but she agreed. "I will. Take care of yourself, okay? We don't want to hear your plans fail."

I chuckled as deftly as I could, shaking my head. "I absolutely won't fail."

"Good. Because I don't want to break that to them."

I gave a side-hug to her before getting up. "Thanks, Sweet Pea. See you on the other side of things." With that, I left. It would be hard not being here, even if only for a short year. To not see Blondie's face every day, alone, would be a disappointment.

_Author's Note: Okay. This seriously made me cry, I don't know about you guys… Blaire, no! … Well, reviews are loved very much._


	4. College And Back, With A Vengeance

_Author's Note: So this will be a summarization of what went down for Blaire when she was gone for a year. Sorry if it's crappy, it was typed up just a an hour ago before submission, and I didn't do much proof-reading.  
><em>

College. Oh, how I've missed the university scene… But I felt absolutely angry. No, it wasn't because my grandfather was miles away. No, it wasn't because I only got to see my little brother for only two weeks before I came here to start during the summer semester… I'd just learned something in the morning newspaper that sent my mind reeling. Blue is out of prison, on parole. It didn't state where he's staying. He could be anywhere, just waiting in the shadows to abduct me. I don't know how he did it, but I bet it was by using those same charms that even captivated me when I was little.

What's worse is, since he already was a graduate from college with a medical degree, he could get himself a job and not have to worry too much; the government and many hospitals were absolutely desperate for positions in the medical field. After all, the United States was still recovering from the Second World War, and there was still quite a depression going on in the nation. We needed help as much as other countries.

But, if there was any feeling that overrides all the others, it was the emptiness and loss that still clung itself tightly to me as I went from class to class in the months that passed by. Half of the time, I'd been expecting someone, anyone, from the institute to just pop in and surprise me, telling me all the things I'm missing out on. How I'm desperately wanted or needed by somebody. Anything would make me feel better at that rate. It was hell being here. And I didn't want to be here at all, though I knew that, the quicker I was over this, the quicker I'd be back there. Before I knew it, all my suffering was allowed to be alleviated just a little as the Winter Holidays rolled around. I packed my things and took a bus home. But I didn't expect what I'd see.

* * *

><p>He was waiting for me on the porch. He'd been reading a newspaper when he caught sight of me. I'd noticed too late who it was. He practically threw down the paper and ran towards me, hugged me with such full force that I stumbled back a few steps. "Blaire! I can't believe this! You're already all grown up!"<p>

"Blue." I felt cold. And it wasn't from the weather and snow beginning to stick in my hair and clothes.

He held me at arm's length, looking worried. "What's wrong? Are you still mad about those years ago? Come on, I was drunk… ! I swear I won't harm you like that ever again… I promise with every fiber in my being."

Grandpa finally came to relieve me of that bastard's presence, telling him that I needed rest, not a heart attack. He went over to me, picking up my bags. He gave a half-hearted, but always knowing, smile as he said, "I'm sorry, kid. I call you, but you'd already checked out by the time I was able…"

"It's fine." I couldn't ever be mad at Grandpa.

"So." He heaved a breath before stating, "Blue got a job. Though I still am cringing just thinking about where he works now… You won't be happy about this, I'll tell you straightaway… The Lennox House."

I stopped walking. I fell to my knees. "No… No, no, no, no,no."

Grandpa set the bags down and came to my side. "I never found it out until it was too late and he'd been accepted. He got the position of head orderly there."

In my head, I was speaking such a set of curses that I was sure would get myself beat in the behind for ever uttering before an elder. This all couldn't be happening… Then, I stood up. A grim look crossed my face and set there, in stone. "I'm going back there then. I'm taking the extra classes. Dammit, I'm going to graduate early. I don't know what Blue might do, and I'm sure as hell am not going to let him hurt my friends." I walked over to pick up my bags begrudgingly.

Grandpa was quick. He was keen. And he wouldn't stop a decision he knew he couldn't anyway. He surrendered, standing aside. "I'll keep contact with Gorski for you."

"If anything, tell her who Blue really is."

"It won't work."

"I don't care! She needs to know." With that, I left as suddenly as I came.

Now I was determined with every right to be. I knew what Blue could do, and being surrounded by a bunch of adolescent girls and young women wasn't going to a good thing at all. There had to be some sort of devilry or conman's cunning in all this. There was no way this was a coincidence. It was too much of one to be one.

* * *

><p>I graduated with the spring class; during March, instead of with the summer class, like I should have. I was just too hasty. It took a few days to get papers processed for me to be allowed to be an intern and student to Gorski, but it worked like a charm, as she promised me. I went back home, packed again for a new endeavor, and, by the end of a week of getting out of college, was on the grounds of Lennox. A month early, too.<p>

I took a deep breath, though, as I exhaled, I couldn't help but feel myself shake almost uncontrollably. Blue Jones now wandered those halls. Blue Jones now could have tainted some of the minds within. Blue Jones was a force to be reckoned with. And it is going to Blaire Jones who will not stop at nothing to fight that force.

I walked in, looked to the office, and gave a bold glare to the clerk, who recognized me. "I'm here for my internship," I said curtly. The clerk nodded and opened the gate-like door. I walked straight into the theater, only to be greeted by many, many more eyes than I remembered there being in the institute. Ever.

Well, it seemed that the House tripled in population since I was last here.

"Blaire!" A familiar voice, and an even more familiar set of red hair dodged past chairs and tables just to hug me through my two suitcases.

I grinned. "Rocket… It's so great to see you."

The lady-like elegance drifted in the air, and Doctor Gorski strode towards me from her usual post at the desk before the theater. "You're early."

"I know. Sorry for not being able to call. I have the papers, though." I shuffled through my light jacket's pocket and pulled them for her to see.

"I see… Vell, velcome, Nurse Jones."

A figure loomed behind Gorski. She was taller, slimmer, and even more attractive than when I left her. She was surely maturing beautifully. I was practically breathless. Her hair had come to frame her face perfectly, the waves fighting against her held-up hair to do so. Her eyes now held a strong confidence and charm, along with a hidden rebellious nature. "Didn't you say 'to this very day'? I betted on it. You still are early, so I better have won something."

My face took that of surprise, and a blush crept onto my face. "You were listening… ?" I said a bit meekly. Well, that's just great.

Suddenly, I saw her figure go up to me, go up on her toes, and I felt such soft and sweet lips touch my cheek, complimented by a warm breath that whispered into my ear: "I love you, too." She giggled lightly before going back.

"Ooh… Blondie, you're such a naughty person," Rocket cooed.

I gritted my teeth. My knees grew really weak, my heart began to beat fast, pounding like drums in my ears, and my surroundings began to spin. That felt absolutely like heaven just arrived on my doorstep. I could only mutter under my breath, "Blondie… At least, not in public." Seriously. Getting light-headed. Need to sit down. My brain just switched to its baser instincts, and wasn't even coherent anymore.

Gorski tapped Blondie on the shoulder. She coughed and said, "Let Blaire have her space before we go beyond ze pleasantries of it all." She waved towards me, beckoning to follow. "Come now, we have things to discuss about your job."

I nodded, though it took most of my energy to pick up the suitcases, let alone manage to follow without looking like a drunken idiot. I felt many of the patients' gazes on me, though the only one I singled out was the smile on Sweet Pea's face as I past her. She nodded towards me before calling for the other two to get back to the table.

At least I know now that she still cares for me as much as I do for her.

_Author's Note: Oh-ho-ho. Yes, this is a happy ending, no? But there's still much more to cover. Reviews!_


	5. All About You, First Extra Feature

_Author's Note: I'm not going to hide anything from you guys as my readers. This actually came to me after I'd already posted the original. So, I thought, instead of changing it now, I'd just make it an extra feature within this fanfiction… So this is the alternate ending to how things could've been if Gorski didn't have Blaire follow. I put a little before the actual new text to get things rolling. It sounds nicer if you play the song that I put as the title of this chapter, "All About You" by McFly… Anyway, please enjoy!_

A figure loomed behind Gorski. She was taller, slimmer, and even more attractive than when I left her. She was surely maturing beautifully. I was practically breathless. Her hair had come to frame her face perfectly, the waves fighting against her held-up hair to do so. Her eyes now held a strong confidence and charm, along with a hidden rebellious nature. "Didn't you say 'to this very day'? I betted on it. You still are early, so I better have won something."

My face took that of surprise, and a blush crept onto my face. "You were listening… ?" I said a bit meekly. Well, that's just great.

Suddenly, I saw her figure go up to me, go up on her toes, and I felt such soft and sweet lips touch my cheek, complimented by a warm breath that whispered into my ear: "I love you, too." She giggled lightly before going back.

"Ooh… Blondie, you're such a naughty person," Rocket cooed.

I gritted my teeth. My knees grew really weak, my heart began to beat fast, pounding like drums in my ears, and my surroundings began to spin. That felt absolutely like heaven just arrived on my doorstep. I could only mutter under my breath, "Blondie… At least, not in public." Seriously. Getting light-headed. Need to sit down. My brain just switched to its baser instincts, and wasn't even coherent anymore… That's it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I took a deep breath and asked, "Is it alright if I have a moment with Blondie? Just a few minutes, I promise." I looked to Rocket and, ruffling lightly at her hair as I remember having had done on their first night, asked, "If it's possible, have you and Sweet Pea assist Gorski in getting my suitcases to my new room. I'll catch up with the two of you in a bit after I talk to the doctor, and after this.

Rocket nodded and called out to her sister, who seemed to silently and diligently understand what I wanted almost immediately, while Gorski looked confused. It's pretty funny how, even though she was a therapist, she couldn't piece together the facts and come up with the possibility that I'm in love. Then again, maybe two females together was an idea probably foreign to her… Maybe. Rocket managed to get one of the suitcases, while Sweet Pea took the other. She gave off a small grin as she said, "I'm glad you did come back. It is a good thing your plan didn't fail."

I gave a short laugh, "I'm happy myself." I turned and began heading out to the main hallway, Blondie's hand in mine. First business, then… You know what I mean. We went through the double doors, and then down the hallway to our right, where I remembered the staff quarters and padded rooms lay. We walked for only a mere one or two minutes when I found an open padded room. I just wanted the solace and quiet it could create, just while we had time to do this.

Blondie giggled, "If Rocket thought earlier was being naughty…"

I shook my head, stifling a laugh, "Oh, her face is she'd see us now." I entered into the clean place, feeling as my black women's slip-on tennis shoes sink slightly under the pillow-like surface. I was still dressed like I would on normal days for, especially for around the college campus: a white collared blouse covered by a plain black jacket that was lightweight for easy carrying if I wanted to take if off, and jeans. Unlike most of the women in my time period who went to school, I cared not for skirts or looks in general, for it was school we were going to, not some fashion show… None of my friends out there understood my senses on the matter, and thought I was way too ahead of my time to think in such "possibly deadly manners".

As I carefully and deftly closed the door, I turned back to Blondie. "Okay, first… I want to ask you something."

Blondie looked a tad disappointed, but she answered, "Shoot."

"Do you know the new head orderly, Blue?"

Blondie looked a bit incredulously. "Yeah, why? He seems like a nice guy… But something's off about him. He acts a bit... Off"

My head clouded in worry, and it clearly showed on my face. I said slowly, "Listen… He's my big brother."

"I knew it!" Then, her expression changed, as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed, fiddling with the hem of her gray uniform dress. She then added slowly, "He's the one that tried to rape you."

I huffed a sigh. "Yeah… He's dangerous. I'm just warning you now… Don't be anywhere alone with him, promise me? I'll tell Sweet Pea and Rocket later on, but-" The words stuck to my throat as I choked up the rest: "I don't want you to be hurt."

Blondie looked up to me, her eyes brightened, if such things were possible. She smiled gently and came up to me, hugging my slightly shaky figure. She kissed me again, the same tenderness as early, but this time full on the lips... She knew just how to take all my worries away in a second, and it felt absolutely wonderful... My body was all too eager, and I returned the passion. I already was out of breath, having it taken away just by the kindness in her embrace, and had to tear us apart a little so I could recover. I gave off a small grin and chuckled airily, "You know, isn't it illegal for a seventeen-year-old and a twenty-year-old to be together?"

Blondie scoffed at my poor excuse of a conversational topic, "Isn't it already considered morally wrong for two girls to be together as is? Screw the age limit." She took a step back towards one of the walls nearby, tugging me by my jacket. A light growl came from me at the sudden pull, and I took the momentum to slam into her, forcing our mouths together. Almost as if we were thinking as one person, we opened up more, our tongues meeting each other as the age-old battle of dominance began. My hands wrapped around her back, slowly moving lower, tracing its way down the curve of her spine, causing a chill to move through her. She had begun to slip of my jacket when I accidentally stepped in one of the "holes" of the padded floor, causing me to fall on my back, taking Blondie with me. I felt her instinctively hug my sides, burying her figure into mine. It was a good thing that everything in the room was soft, from the ceiling, floors, walls, Blondie…

I chuckled as irony became apparent. "Wasn't I the one on top of you the last time this happened to us?"

Blondie kissed my cheek, noting, "I guess the roles have reversed."

"Lies." I chuckled, turning to my side, causing her to fall beside me on the floor, though I made sure I was being careful; laying my arm down, from hand to elbow, as a pillow, not wanting to hurt her. When she landed, my hand threaded through her hair slowly, her hands wrapping around my hips and pulling me towards her. I untangled my fingers from the ebony mass and shrugged off my jacket, laying it over us to offer even more privacy than we already had before proceeding…

_Author's Note: Sorry, that's where it ends! Trying to keep things out of the M rating, haha… At this point, I strongly encourage imagination! Well, I hope you loved it._


	6. There's Something Wrong Here

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but my muse is back and won't stop kicking. It seems I needed a few days off after writing so much in one sitting… Thank you, Six Flags, you were just what the doctor prescribed to me... Well, here goes nothing. Onward!_

A whole year came and went by… Nothing, most surprisingly, happened. Well, unless you decidedly add in the fact that I spent a lot of my days in Dormitory A-3, always looking after my group as well as other patients; it turned out that the House had become so popular that the five dormitory rooms now had to hold twenty beds instead of ten, which was the number when I was here. I didn't know that many females in the United States seriously needed that much help… But, what can I say? I was one of the patients here myself. Then again, not many people left this place.

When I wasn't helping serve meals, tending to the sick in the medical ward, or with Doctor Gorski in the group therapy sessions to sit in and help out, I could always be seen still sitting and chatting with my now close-knit circle of friends I had made, which haven't changed much aside from appearances and, just a bit, attitude. While Sweet Pea remained the motherly type for Rocket, she also was now a very defensive and skeptical person about things, always cautious and grounded until she can fully trust something. Meanwhile, Rocket was taking up a more care-free and go-with-the-flow type of personality, always friendly and helpful to everyone. My sweet Blondie had become a fiercely loyal and the most outspoken member, ever-willing to show that's she's never afraid to step up and that it would never be easy for her to back down.

Meanwhile, Blue actually seemed to have truly changed for the better of things. He was just as overly charming and gentle, but now it had simmered down to just that of politeness. On the weekends, he would go out to drink at some bar with Dansworth, the new janitor, and CJ, who'd become an orderly. If he was doing anything harmful, it was now reserved for outside the institute, which I preferred much better over than my fears that he would take advantage of the women around here.

And then something happened.

* * *

><p>I had heard via letter that Billy was going to be driving over to Brattleboro to visit both me and Blue, which I was absolutely thrilled for… Then, word got out that there had been three patients that were part of Dormitory A-1 who, one night, managed to escape the House. We don't know how, but they did. And it was the same night Billy was supposed to be arriving. Of course, Blue didn't know any of this, for he was in town drinking again. I waited tentatively all night, but Billy never showed up, and I knew something must have happened. I could simply feel it in my gut.<p>

Then Blue came back with Dansworth and CJ. Blue was in tears. He'd told me that he and "the guys" had been driving back here when he noticed Grandpa's car, probably borrowed by Billy, on the side of the road near the forest. The lights on, door open, but nobody in there. They had gone to check it out when they saw, before their eyes, Billy and the three patients dead… I felt the same terrible loud panging in my chest and depression sink into my heart; something I was too familiar with by now… Blue drove back to inform the police, and they were told that, by the looks of things, Billy had been beat to death while the girls were raped and assaulted.

To say I was mourning was to put the terms lightly. I wouldn't even come out of my staff's quarter, and didn't open the door for anybody. That lasted for three days until, at last, I summed up the dignity to. I was shaky, temperamental, and simply unfit for work, and was put to rest for a week afterward. I couldn't even think straight. No matter who came to comfort me, I felt cold and weak. Billy had been my savior from a drunk Blue, and now he was gone. He was our baby brother, for Christ's sake… Blue was dealing with it a whole lot better than I was, but, then again, maybe it was because he's now supposed to be the man of the family. Now, aside from Grandpa, there's only two of us in the family. No parents and no other sibling to turn to… He wasn't even the sibling that I trusted the most… Sure, especially over the oh-so-few months after the terror, he had been the second best shoulder I could lean on (besides Blondie, of course), but there was still something in the air about him I couldn't take to trusting.

I was quick to forget afterward when real responsibility was put on my shoulders. The university had me fully graduated at last by the end of June after I left for a few days to attend my ceremony and get my diploma. Now, I was a certified therapist, having had a major in psychology and a minor in music, my pastime…

But with this great achievement came a downside that became a distress. Since I now had to actually keep up with Gorski and all the things that went on in the Lennox House, I could hardly spend any more time with Blondie, let alone the rest of the trio. Sure, I would see them during group therapy and their individual sessions, but they were times in which it was crucial that I stay professional. No matter how many times Blondie would drop a hint, or more, my way when the doctor wasn't looking.

And then, at last, Blue showed his real face, though I never knew that such things could come in a form like this. It was unreal; supernatural… And, yet, it happened.

* * *

><p>It was what, I once thought, a simple dream. But, it turned out, was a shared horror experience that invaded our minds and haunted us whenever we closed our eyes in reality… We were taken and forced to work in an alternate place, given new roles, in a new world of sorts controlled by a madman. Soon, reality was practically nothing compared to what we had to face in the night… Coined the "dream world", it really wasn't a dream unless you were a male in the Lennox House. In this new setting, the mental institute was now, of all things, a club and brothel for men to gamble, watch dancers, and, if they could bribe with enough cash (which, thankfully, was a rather expensive thing), have sex with one of them. This was Blue's idea of a sick fantasy of sorts… And he was, sure as Hell, scaring all of us who were the sufferers, which consisted of Gorski, me, and the whole group of A-3.<p>

Blue was the owner of this club and, to add to it, the head of an underground mafia of some sort, with Dansworth and CJ being his head security. While Gorski, now known as Madame Gorski, was the head choreographer, I ended as the assistant. The patients were now the dancers forced to perform twice a week, which is how many times the club would open for all night events… Sure, Gorski and I made a stand to this after a week of having to deal with this in our sleep, only to be singled in our rooms in reality, kicked and punched personally by Blue until we submitted that we would have to endure this, who had said: "In this plane of existence, I reign, and you are nothing more than my pretty little play things. Make a wrong move again, and you might just be flushed down the toilet… Or much worse." We could only stand by, teach the patients to dance like they are supposed to do, and, secretly, teach them how to deal with this strange place in hopes that they won't get hurt too much. It was hard adapting, but we were forced to… It was a very good thing that Gorski once was a dancer when she was younger… Another year passes, though reality seems like nothing as our fight for survival has now shifted into that in our dreams and nowhere else. In reality, we were hardly living, only managing to scrape by and putting up a facade in order not to disturb the other patients, unable to escape. Blue held an iron fist that we had to obey… Unless we were willing to pay such the high price known as our very lives.

_Author's Note: It was a bit difficult having to transfer from reality to dream world, but I hope you find that it makes sense a bit. It's a tragedy Billy died… It has released such a behemoth of a being that terrorizes their place of peace. Their "paradise", some might even say, hm? Reviews, please, I'm unsure of this chapter… Yes, this does mean that Baby's brothel sub-reality isn't hers after all… Odd twist of sorts._


	7. The Shade of Amber

_Author's Note: Something tells me that title is really corny. This is my gift to you all before I head off to school this morning... Anyway, enjoy!_

Ah, the once-bane of my romantic existence, yet another close friend just like the others in the group, she was just such as an amazing individual like the others… Her full name is Amber Chen He-Huang, a name that indicates her proudly-born Chinese roots, and has never been given a nickname for it seemed it was never necessary. Born on September twenty-first; the Fall Equinox, she is currently twenty-two years old. With a height of five feet and six inches, she has warmingly pale skin that seems to glow under artificial light, and black straight hair with, oddly enough, natural fair brown to gold highlights. Her eyes are, I swear, dark brown eyes that always seem to be filled with all the worries and cares of the world within the recesses of it, as well as clever- and craftiness. She has this personality just as sweet as Rocket's, but with a hint of shyness instead of proper social graces, yet the same, if not similar, charm.

It was a bleak morning when she arrived. And, throughout that day, all things seemed monotonous like a daily routine that simply was too well-put into memory. The uneasiness that settled within the new patient's gut was hardly put to rest except by my own weak smiles as I passed by her and did her mental examination; the same assessment of questions I remembered receiving on my first day all those years ago by Gorski about my life and such other things. She was so nervous and concerned over, for her, strange surroundings the whole day. I tried to introduce her to the trio, but Blondie was quick to take to disliking adding a member, no matter how much I coaxed her. Blondie had grown independent while I was absent, and unaccepting, which I couldn't stop. She was her own person, and I was mine… And I knew she was still feeling betrayed of our lack of time together since my promotion. I could see it in her eyes whenever I gave a lingering glance or two, to Sweet Pea's disapproval: "She loves you, but she hates how far that you and her have grown apart. You should give her some space; let her clear her head… She's like the real-life version of the minotaur with her stubbornness."

* * *

><p>Oh, but things were different once Amber was emerged into the dream world. She, most conveniently, was sorted into A-3 that night, and became the new addition to the brothel as well. After being harassed by Blue for a few minutes, all while I shot glares and stares at him with utter hatred, she joined the others and began to learn the new routine as if she were just like any of the others. She was so confused, but Rocket and I helped to comfort and calm her, telling her to just play along.<p>

It was in the morning that I greeted her and explained the truth of the situation. She was unbelieving, thinking that she was just having some twisted nightmare at first but, after I told her what I had seen her do along with Sweet Pea to be supportive proof, it was too much of a coincidence, she realized. The dream hadn't been just hers, but everyone else's in the dorm. Everyone knew. Everyone saw. Everyone had their parts in it all. "Whether you like it or not, you're just as stuck as us, I'm afraid," Blondie quietly grumbled, "Welcome to our little slice of hell."

"Blondie…" I sighed pleadingly, wanting her to not scare, before turning to Amber. "Don't mind her, if you please… Anyway, everything will be alright, I promise. I vow to not let anyone get harmed by Blue or his goons, even if it will cost me dearly one day." I looked to her, smiling, the protective aura of mine showing through.

For the first time since she arrived, Amber smiled, no matter how scared she seemed behind it all. "I'm glad that there are people who care, at least… And not hurt, like what others have been doing to me all my life." At first, I was puzzled. But I was to learn, later on, after viewing her portfolio, that her parents had been burned along with her house as part of a hate crime towards racial minorities.

Things went rather well. Sad to say, though, Amber was of age; twenty-one, and so, after having been in the brothel only a month, was already receiving men that she would be forced to take to the client rooms, and had to do more than just dance... It was a painful thought to bear, but we couldn't have anybody punished. "For, as punishment, it would be Blue harming or even raping the accused," Sweet Pea told me and everyone else, "And it's torturous. He has a knife he particularly enjoys utilizing…" She knew because she'd been threatened by such things, and saw one of the other females get dragged away and come back with carve-like cuts all along her body. The very thoughts caused shivers down my spine, and made me hate him even more.

In the few months that followed afterward Amber's beginning to work, she, one night, confessed something to Sweet Pea that spun my head around endlessly for the whole day afterward: Amber had started a relationship with Blondie… I'd never noticed it at all before. But then, as I spent the following day contemplating in silence, I realized there had been the small things that I remembered overlooking: the long gazes that Amber gave off to Blondie's way whether the other was looking or not, the way the two's behavior for each other had drastically changed since the first day (especially Blondie's), how they seemed to never separate from each other now when going to and from different places, and how Amber constantly requested private rehearsal time. That last one I had once thought was for what she had said; to practice dancing… But I was proven wrong so very soon, to my own dismay.

* * *

><p>Dance rehearsal had just ended for the day. Madame Gorski receded to her own personal quarters past the bedroom, and I was to start working on the new routine. I eagerly took on the job, now having an alibi to be in the choreographer's office.<p>

As per usual, Amber came up to me, a sweaty brow and grin placed on her facial features. "Hey, Blaire. Just the usual request again." She always has worn a silky cream-colored corset with black frills at the edges of the top with little white rhinestones beside it, black leotard underneath, black translucent leggings, and black heels. For whatever reasons, she also decided to tie a black ribbon around her neck, though whether it was just for decoration or meant something, I never found out.

I nodded, though, today, it was a bit absentmindedly, replying a bit blankly, "Sure. I'll be in the office today, if you need anything from me or Gorski." As for myself, I had a black velvet leotard, dark steel blue dancer's three-quarter sleeve wrap (most certainly a running joke for how closely related I am to the very monster who created this world), black dancer's tie-around skirt, the trademark black leggings, and the same shade of blue as the color of my tapered heels.

She nodded, "Alright, thanks!" She walked off to one of the near bars, beginning to stretch out her legs by placing her right on the lower one. I couldn't help look. What was it about her that attracted Blondie? She was just as friendly as me, sure, but much less social, if anything. Then, she was also the crafty kind, not the observant type.

I walked off and closed the door to the office. Then I closed the all curtains of the glass windows, which were usually used to signify that private matters were going on within, everybody knew. It was too perfect of a set-up. I'd just linger in the silence, partially holding my breath to the wall closest to the doors of the studio, where it would be hardest to spot somebody from Amber's position. I could move aside, just a bit, the very edge of the nearby curtain and be able to view what was going on… It was a tactic I knew Gorski used very often, and I'd learned it as well.

Soon enough, Blondie showed up. I disliked how much I loved what she was forced to wear for daily use at the brothel scenery. It was a dull rose pink corseted leotard with thin translucent black, black translucent leggings of the same material, red dancer's cotton shrug, shiny black stilettos, and stocking-like black fishnet fingerless gloves. She gave off a giggle and said, "It's amazing that Blaire has never caught on, you know that? You're really too good to her…"

Amber blushed lightly as she turned around to see her lover, letting her leg slip off first. "It's nothing. She has been taking care of me. Of us… All of us. Who knows how long we would have lasted if she wasn't there to protect us from her brother… I feel guilty for doing this behind her back all the time."

Blondie made her way towards the other, a glint in her eyes as she gave off this most sultry tone, "Don't be. It's worth it every… Single… Time." She stood before Amber upon the last word. A slightly mischievous grin placed on her face, she kissed along the other's jaw line. Amber mewled at the touch, burying her head the nip at Blondie's collarbone, causing a moan. They stopped for hardly a moment before Blondie sloppily left a sidelong open-mouthed kiss along Amber's neck, which caused the receiver to tilt up Blondie's jaw with her left hand while the other slid down to her waist, a fiery kiss on the lips given, which caused Blondie to groan then return the same eager. They tugged each other tightly together, eyes closing to relish the moment, and Amber's fingers tracing about Blondie's hair, tangling in the wavy tresses. Their hold against each other was full of passion and lust, though I could feel bitterness in the air… I didn't know why or from whom, but it was present. And, somehow, that was the part that hurt the most, striking home the hardest and longest… Because it felt directed to me.

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't bear looking anymore. The supposed satisfaction of having been proven of the truth before me was horrifying, causing knots to form in my gut, and the butterflies that I used to remember being there writhe and turn into snakes. All around me, I swore it was getting cold… Or maybe it was just the chills. Either way, it felt the same. I slumped onto the floor, hardly remembering that they were still just outside the office, in the studio, now. My wrap hitched slightly against the wall in reluctance for a few moments before it came down with the rest of me.

A bit of a clatter came from the sleeping quarters of Madame Gorski before she came out, her hair down, pooling around her shoulders. This was the first and only time I ever saw it like that, I know… She kneeled down by my side and asked, easily reading and registering the worry written all over my face, "Vat is wrong, my sweet?"

I snapped my head, looking directly into hers, my eyes puffing slightly and my face flushed of color. I could feel the tears swell, but I held them back, my proud nature unwilling to give in so easily… Or maybe it was because, even after all these years, I still couldn't trust elders? Something made me not want to, that's all I remembered. Instead, I turned my head away and sniffled lightly, "Nothing. I-I should just go." With that, I simply, though very rigidly, stood up and, not even giving things a second run-through in my mind, opened the door with a huff and stormed away. My sight was straightforward, unyielding to even look at the now-surprised couple. I didn't even stick around to see what would happen to them in the aftermath. Oh, no, I just kept going down the hall, not even knowing where I was heading… But, next thing I knew, I was, for whatever reason, crashing into Blue's stature all-too-willingly, my tears flowing freely. I found myself to be just inside his office, the door closed behind me (it seemed I wanted privacy), hugging tightly to the brotherly figure that I remembered it to be.

His smell was comforting: a mix of cologne, rich exotic cigar smoke, and alcohol, most likely bourbon or scotch. His body was as stiff as a board for a few moments in shock, but it softened greatly as he understood the familiarity in the gesture itself. He cooed softly, "Hey, hey. It's alright, sis, j-just ssh…" He tucked his head a bit under so that it was gently atop of mine, his arms surrounding me. He was an addict, bruiser, heart-breaker, rapist, and everything I knew in my mind. But he was still family.

_Author's Note: Oh, nothing good will come out of this, trust me, if you cannot already feel it in your bones… Reviews, please!_


	8. Just So Bittersweet

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the absence I've had once more. School, after all, is a good staller and sucker for people like me; those who have no interest in the academics unless it's for a really good reason to divert my attention. But alas, I do need an education._

To say I didn't communicate much more with Amber and Blondie for a good few months was to say the least. In fact, I hardly talked to anybody except Gorski and, in secret, Blue. I didn't know what came over me: I just felt at home with him by my side… Like things were the way they were no matter how badly I knew that the truth was in it all. I shouldn't be doing this, and I should be keeping a careful eye… But nothing had happened. It was like all things ceased once I came back in contact with him. CJ and Dansworth began to even respect me once more as another person instead of someone they'd look up from their work to glare at. But I knew the vibe it set off with the patients, both in reality and in the brothel. Even Gorski questioned it in silence. And I could only look down and away… I didn't want to answer. My mind was completely closed.

One night, though, I spoke too much… But I now know to blame it on both, once more, alcohol and Blue's sly ways. He was still as slimy as ever.

* * *

><p>I don't even know how it began. One moment, I was just with Blue in his office, reminiscing about the old days as kids and, next thing I knew it, I was in a dizzied drunk state. I hardly remembered what I even said… But something rang clearly through my head in the aftermath, and I suffered its consequences: I'd confessed too much about… Well, everything. From how I'd always loved Blondie since I was here at the mental institute as a patient on the very first day, to how I found out that Amber and Blondie have been sneaking around behind everyone's backs to make-out and such… Why did I do it? Why did I even drink? I though I never would again. I thought I had grown much stronger since the last event all those years ago…<p>

I was wrong. I was terribly wrong. But he wasn't interested in having any chances at me anymore. No, he could care less. He'd moved onto different targets, though, by the time I had realized what I had done the next morning, it would be too late. He got all the information he could ever want from me… And there was nothing I could do about it, for once, except watch everything crash and burn before my eyes… I was helpless. And truly terrified, both for what I'd done and for what will happen to the others in result.

* * *

><p>It was a busy night in the dream world. As per usual, Blue called all the dancers together for a final meeting before the show would start. I was hidden in the corner, making final touches and last-minute repairs on costumes like usual, though I felt deeply set chills crawl up my skin as I saw him enter the room. There was something new about him. And it was scaring the daylights out of me.<p>

"Alright, ladies. It's time to assign our most prominent members of the club to their respective dancers. Listen up if I call your name…" He gave off a small smile – or was it smirk? – as he looked down at his clipboard.

I cringed. This was always something I hated bearing to listen to. Dancers, based upon the personal opinions and desires of these frequently visiting faces, would be picked by them to be their personal escort about the place whenever they would visit, and would be forced to do whatever the male pleased with them. It was always heart-wrenching to see anybody in my group with one of them. These men were pigs whose only wants were that of the sexual nature… Always.

Blue cleared his throat and went down the line. Amazingly enough, Sweet Pea didn't get someone this time, which relieved me. But, just when I thought it was over… He took Amber aside before he left, looking serious for a moment. I saw that deadly glint in his eye and automatically knew something wrong was going on.

When he was finally gone, Amber looked just as frightened as I was on the inside, and maybe even more. She walked over to Blondie and gulped before quietly saying, her voice shaky, "I got assigned the Mayor."

Blondie's eyes widened. The Mayor was the highest-paying customer of the place and kept things down and away from the public. He made sure things stayed within the doors and not anywhere else, but he also was notorious for being abusive with his escorts, as well as quite demanding. He had a thing for violence as much as he did for sex.

Sweet Pea and Rocket overheard Amber from nearby at their own vanities and had pitied look on their faces. I shuddered and knew: Blue was doing this on purpose. For my sake… The git! Just because I didn't like her didn't mean I wanted harm to come to her… I bit my tongue, forcing it to not say a thing. I couldn't tell them I felt like I might have been responsible. It'd break their hearts and trust.

Sweet Pea looked to me and asked, calm anger in her voice, her discontent and disliking to Blue absolutely clear, "Why would he do that?"

"I-I-I don't know…" I couldn't stop the stuttering, but I tried to make it come off as surprised, almost shocked. "I-It is the customer's ch-choice, right?"

Blondie couldn't help but look suspiciously. Another chill came over me, and I had to hold back my shivers. She walked over and looked into my eyes. No, not even looked would be a proper word... It was a stare, to be more accurate. A penetrating one that was decoding everything and all I could do was look back, though it felt like my very being was shrinking away into that of a child's. Her eyes, for the very first time, were dark and brooding to me… But they still softly spoke of the years that came before when I remembered that figure next to mine. When that body was pressed against me to soothe away the pain, those arms were wrapped around me in such loving ways, the face beamed with such delight and happiness, and those eyes held feelings just as strong as our love for each other… The glow was still present even now, I could feel it. But it had died just a little. But it wasn't enough; it was still the most dominant feature.

That didn't stop her from whispering something only I could hear: "You helped cause this, didn't you? You know you can't lie to me."

I tried to not stiffen nor melt away at the painful words. My neck tightened a little as I shook my head, though it was a bit rigid. It felt worse trying to not tell her that I had done it, my tone meek and unwilling to give way to my attempts at add strength: "No, I didn't… I swear." But I knew my eyes were the ones she was caring about finding the reaction to, and it took all my willpower to hide away the emotions.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over my face for a moment before her brow twitched slightly. "Okay… I still blame you."

"For what?"

"For ever having loved you. Because I can't get you out of my mind."

Her eyes looked off to the side, away from my shock. My heart gave an enormous leap before landing with a heavy thud. She… She… She still loves me? She backed off and walked away, my eyes glued to her as she went back to comfort Amber, lacing so soothingly about her current lover's figure. All I could comprehend was, evident in my hushed puzzled voice: "Why?"

_Author's Note: Next chapter? Why, we'll be arriving, at last, on the main storyline! Yes, no more prequeling, people! Now, you'll recognize these next chapters because I shall be naming them after the songs featured on Sucker Punch's official soundtrack. Reviews, please, and thank you very much for your patience._


	9. Where Is My Mind?

_Author's Note: Alright, so this is the first chapter and where the movie starts. Yes, I did this quickly… But this is because I've had this planned out a bit a long time ago. Beware: I am pretty detailed about their movements and such… Anyway, enjoy!_

Only a mere two months had past since that night, and I began to learn that I should be concentrating less in the brothel and more in the institute. I didn't know how Gorski was able to figure out how to squeeze in those precious fourteen hours of such normalcy and be able to still survive so well in the dream world, but she obviously had her methods down before I did. At last, though, I had gained the mentality to, and could slide through much easier in both places without being too stressed out about either one. I was now more confident in the way I went about my business, and took relish in the fact that, at least, I was one of the top staff in reality. So Blue could hurt me, as well as any other person. He was still just that: a person… And now I could face it. I really could feel that, within me, I had become stronger than him now. And, now, there was no cloud of doubt about it. He could sense that boldness in me. And he shrank away a little whenever I came around the corner in the hallways… There was no way he could stop me now.

It was a March afternoon, and rain was absolutely pouring outside when a Miss Meredith Mary Reeas arrived into the Lennox House, though many people know her best as her nickname, 'Babydoll', the only one that I didn't nickname. That held significance in my mind, especially since it's the added fact that Blue was the one who did… Born on the famous winter holiday that's placed upon December twenty-fifth; Christmas, she is now eighteen years old. Standing at an ever-petite five feet and two inches, her skin is a milky pale white, the most amazing platinum blonde hair I have ever seen in my life set in almost girlish pigtails, and these oddly icy light green eyes that could be mistaken for blue at a distance and brown upon close inspection. There had always been something about her from the very beginning that set things off for whatever reason. She just felt different in an off-standing way that put things out of balance with everybody. Whether it was for the good or bad simply depended on the person.

She looked quite shaken up as she strolled into the theater, Blue and, it seemed, her father together, talking business-like matters. That immediately put me on edge… I was sitting next to Gorski at the desk, though my eyes were set on the strangers while my comrade was on the stage with Sweet Pea, speaking to her in quiet, calm whispers about the day's treatment, though it was mostly just protocol and such, nothing more. Sweet Pea was certainly used to hearing about it, and even glanced away from the conversation when she heard those thick doors swing, catching sight of the female just like the doctor before the older lady put her back in her place with a light scold.

I simply sat there as a fight broke out between two patients, though I did note how Blondie and Rocket, whom were sitting at the group's usual spot, didn't mind going on their knees in their seats and egging on the continuation, laughing a bit. They seemed so care-free at the moment, while I felt distant… When CJ and another orderly managed to stop and separate the guilty parties from each other, I saw that a third one brought in Amber, no doubt back from the bathroom. She had to be watched now because she had learned to use her intellect to try and escape a few times in the past month alone. Her eyes loomed over to Blondie, giving a small smile and greeting before peering curiously at the newcomer. Rocket looked a bit eager to introduce herself while Blondie simply held a look of nonchalant arrogance, not wanting to know the person.

The day had been quite dull on routine, and I could feel the tension when the patients of Group A-3 found that Babydoll had been sorted with them. I wondered why Blue would convince Gorski into making one of the other patients to move to A-4 and place Babydoll in her place, though that girl looked quite excited that it happened. There was already something up and in the making… Even when the patients lined up to eat in the cafeteria for dinner, Babydoll couldn't help but peer into Blue's office as the group waited to be let in, and an orderly had to tap on the shoulder a few times to make her move onward. That earned a slightly irritated glance from Blondie.

But things would be even stranger as the lights went off that night, and Babydoll's mind was taken into the dream world the very first time, and her first day's scenes were replayed in the different lighting of the brothel's environment.

_Author's Note: And now, for the bulk of the story, we're set into the brothel. The next part will be uploaded pretty soon; within today. I promise that completely. Reviews are loved!_


	10. Asleep

_Author's Note: Okay, and in comes more of the story. I don't have much to drabble on about when it comes to the actual movie; what I do have or want to say about it can probably all be seen in my writing… Enjoy!_

I was at the bar in the back of the dining room before the theater when Blue and the priest, the same appearance as Babydoll's stepfather, came with her while she bore a schoolgirl uniform that was dark blue with off-white trim. That's when Sweet Pea stopped the rehearsal of a show upon the stage. It was an odd one: it showed a mental patient, most ironically, about to get lobotomized. Did it not scare the gentlemen who came here that such things were portrayed? Of course not…

It is a rather gruesome procedure in which my mind was reminded of the definition of, recalling the memories and knowledge of my true self. It is a process in which a surgical device similar to a needle-pointed chisel is placed just under the edge of the bottom eyelid, just above the bone where the eye's socket ends, and is hammered swiftly in a single, clean movement. What the objective is, other than permanently blind the eye by severing the nerve connections so viciously, is to reach the prefrontal cortex that lies a bit farther in. By causing damage on purpose, it is supposed to effect speech and behavioral response, decision-making devices, and other motor skills that require the mind's instinct of thinking beforehand. Only effective about seventy percent of the time, thirty percent that are its failures often lead to the repair of the nerve cells within about the time of a single month or, even on the smaller percentage of ten, the complete miss of striking the goal and leaving only the one-eyed blindness… It does always succeed in one thing: scarring its patient for life mentally and physically.

But what creeped me out even more? Sweet Pea's costume, even wig, looked just like that of Babydoll's… Perhaps irony was everywhere just on that day. I saw Blue and the priest talk for a bit in hushed tones, especially when I past by when Gorski called me over to help the dancers settle down over Sweet Pea's stopping the show, suppressing the claims that it was just another skit. That's when Blue called over Sweet Pea. She looked back at Gorski, whom she'd been speaking with upon changing the theme, then headed towards the small group, turning back for a few moments to make a flourishing gesture as she said, "I'm the star of the show, remember?"

Rocket sighed quietly, a bit of a distance away from my figure, as she looked over to the group on the dining room floor before us, "She's kind of cute."

I raised my brow. "Who do you mean? Surely you're not speaking about your sister, now are you, dear?"

A blush crossed her cheeks. She looked over to me and squeaked, "O-oh, you were listening… I was, um, talking about… Babydoll."

I looked a bit bemused and couldn't help but chuckle, "That's adorable; our little Rocket's growing up and falling in love at last."

Rocket stuck out her tongue at me. From anybody else, it would have been a rude gesture but, on her, it was just her way of being childishly defensive. She retorted in a muttered breath, "Well, excuse me if I happen to."

"Rocket!" Sweet Pea's voice called to her. Rocket sighed and gave a half-smile, her skin flushing away the pink hue, and pulled off her nurse's hat and wig in one move before placing atop my clipboard.

She ruffled out her red hair and sighed, "Wish me good luck. There's no doubt that I'm replacing sis on touring duty… Again."

I shook my head lightly as she walked off-stage and down to greet Babydoll like they had never met, even though I knew they had in reality, going along with the whole scenario. Babydoll looked just as scared as ever, but a shot of defiance swelled in her for a few seconds as the priest good-byed her, and she spit in his face. Rocket's laugh could be heard as she tugged Babydoll away and to the backstage area to the left of the theater, the priest cursing after the pair, and Blue left to calm the man down.

"So much for being a man of ze Holy Spirit, huh?"

I turned to find that Gorski was now standing behind me. That's when I took in that the other dancers had already went to the dressing room to change out, get ready for dinner, and, eventually, bedtime. She clicked her tongue lightly before saying, "Listen, Blaire. I've got zis very, very important job for you that I zink you're already aware of… I vant you to vatch over Babydoll. There's just… Something I feel inside… Blue let her into zis world. He might vant her, and you know vat I mean by that."

I nodded curtly, agreeing completely. I liked how we were able to hold these conversations in our dreams and know them to be truthful. We seemed to be the only ones so concerned about this mysterious bridge between these visual sets of truth and lies… But it was fine with us. It made us all the more aware while everyone was so into this daze. "I'll make sure Blue doesn't try to harm her on my life."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night in the brothel, though I was spending the last hours before waking into reality watching the girls of A-3 in a corner of the sleeping quarters, trying to stick to the shadows of the room… That's when I heard small sobs coming from the bathroom outside and down the hall. Then a whisper from the farthest corner across, where I knew my group slept. "Rocket… Rocket."<p>

It was Sweet Pea's voice. I saw her head deftly rotate to its right, and the person lying in the bed in that direction shift through the sheets. "I know. I can hear her, too." Her slim figure slipped out, her feet padding the tile floor so silently. She gave a last glance in her sister's direction, a small smile upon her face. "I can handle it myself."

Sweet Pea sighed, "Alright. But don't get caught."

The younger one's silhouette made its way past the other beds and through the door. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I had a good hunch what it was. Staying as secretive as possible, I decided to follow from a distance, leaving through the open door. Rocket was already at the entrance of the bathroom, and her moves became careful and cautious before disappearing through the lit way. The crying ceased slowly into that of muffled whimpers, and I raised a brow, collecting myself before making the rest of my calm way over there.

That's when I saw the two together for the very first time: Rocket was sitting next to Babydoll, her back against the bathroom's tiled wall, and the blonde's head on her shoulder so comfortingly as the tears freely flowed. The redhead had her arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, and she planted a tender kiss on Babydoll's forehead after moving away some of the platinum bangs, causing her to nuzzle slightly. "Thanks…" the smaller girl managed to say, the whimpers paused for a moment.

Rocket beamed a bit and her hand squeezed the shoulder just barely as she smiled, "It's okay. I know it's tough… But we can help you make it."

Babydoll looked up to Rocket. "I-I mean thank you… For your kindness." That made Rocket blushed just the same way as I remembered from earlier.

I stepped away from doorway, leaving the two alone. Clearly, things were just fine as they are, and I could feel that love, most certainly, would bloom. I went back to the sleeping quarters and over to Sweet Pea, who was still awake. She looked up to me and said simply, "Hey Blaire."

I looked to her, a friendly smile apparent as I replied, "Rocket and Babydoll… Are you truly alright with that?"

She sat up, but was looking away. "Of course… I just- I don't know… Wish Rocket wasn't so reckless about all of it."

I sat down on Rocket's bed, looking quizzical. "What do you mean?"

Sweet Pea huffed. "Look, I know what love can do, and what the outcomes can be. You're a prime example; you and Blondie… I don't want Rocket to end up as the broken one, just like you are… Just like I am."

As much as that stung, I couldn't get over the last part. "Just like you are? Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Sweet Pea looked down at her lap, cursing under her breath, "Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

My hand went onto one of her knees as I looked to her, my head tilted slightly, my gestures that of comfort. "Come on, Sarah…" I only ever uttered anybody's real name when I was being serious, "You can tell me."

She looked up, right into my eyes. "Okay. Promise you won't tell?"

I nodded, "Promising."

"I've liked Amber since I saw her." For the very first time in my life, I saw a pink-red color creep up, and she gulped before continuing: "But Amber likes Blondie, and I-I'm just here. Stuck without anybody except Rocket… And, there she is, giving her heart to somebody else… You're here, already having given your own to Blondie, and she gave that away to Amber… You have no more left to give, and I have no one who will receive mine. It all seems lost… Hopeless."

I didn't know when, but a few tears had slid past my cheeks, and I had to close my eyes as the observations and truths of hers sank in. She was right; all that really had happened. And we were the marooned ones on an island, surrounded by the love and affection of everybody else. My eyelids fluttered open as I took a few deep breaths before saying, "I promised Gorski that I wouldn't let Babydoll get into any harm, especially from Blue. If she's accepted into our group by the others, then it gives me justifiable reason to watch every single one of you… Something's up with Blue… And I won't let him hurt any of you, just like I promised. And I plan to go through with all of this, alright? There is a light at the end of the tunnel… Everything will be okay." I placed my hand under Sweet Pea's chin so that our eyes met once again, a clash of brown and green. "I swear, on my life, that things will be much better, okay? No more backstabbing. No more heartbreak. No more pain. No more sorrow… Be strong."

If I had known back then that there were other people listening, I would have never done that in such an emotionally moving manner. But, had I known that it would have been Blondie listening, I would've been listening to my surroundings… My guard was down as well as Sweet Pea's. Rocket and Babydoll were in the bathroom. Amber was fast asleep. And I didn't hear the most soothing whisper that spoke from the darkness under their covers: "I love you. And I hope that you succeed."

_Author's Note: Aww… Okay, cue sappy love songs. Reviews, please! And thank you!_


	11. OOC Nonsense Here, Sorry

**Author's Update**

_I-love-u-long-time_: Thank you! It's a pleasure to have my first ever real piece of fanfiction praised. It was an idea I'd been holding since I first watched the movie, and it had to be written sometime or my mind would have been simply blown into smithereens if it was kept held in. My character is my first non-Mary Sue-ish mind in my head, and I felt she needed the credit of being shown to the world. She's downright intelligent and observant, but she's weak-willed and just as protective of her things like Blue. It makes a nice twist; Blaire being a strong individual emotionally and intelligently, versus Blue being a strong individual with his willpower and charm... And I've always had compliments about my writing style since I was little. Never understood that well, but I like it. XD

_Ariadne's Folly_: Thank you for the compliment about this being the story to come back to reading after so long. I really appreciate that... As for the lobotomy information, that is the actual facts of it all. You see, I actually am aiming into going for the field of psychology (as well as writing and music), and I couldn't resist showing a bit of my knowledge on the truth when it comes down to the process. My love for psychology was one of the things that fueled me into liking "Sucker Punch" in the first place. Have you ever looked up something called: Monarch Mind Control? It's an interesting thing that the movie happens to be chock-full of. You'll be amazed when you read about it and find it within the film. It's practically what the whole thing's about, and, as soon as I recognized it, I was caught in a fit of glee for being able to spot it. All my friends didn't understand me, but they do now. This concept is absolutely laced with it, and that makes me love it more aside the sexy girls and action.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of story here. I'm in the process of studying for my SAT Prep test, and will not be able to do any updates on this until maybe the weekend of September 17th, though I will tell you all that I have been writing the new chapters for uploading! I have at least two chapters ready for typing up... Please, my readers, do not fall out of reading this! It's just that school (and an education in general) is pretty important for, well, almost everything nowadays. Plus, it'd be hard going to college without good scores... I couldn't, however, resist answering my two recent reviews. Anyway, wish me luck!<p> 


End file.
